


Fruits of Labor

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bonds, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (terrible) poem about Light and (mostly) Hope, struggles, and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits of Labor

She was his guiding light, his North Star,

Swept from the sky in an instant.

She was her namesake, a flash,

A spark igniting his heart,

A constant driving force.

He grew, he learned,

He gave, he built,

Because he had lost and been broken.

He wanted more than anything to see them,

Their smiles, and hers too.

He lived up to his name as she did,

Becoming a beacon for his people.

Everything he was, he offered to the world

As he continued his work toward the future they had all wished for.

Chaos ensued, and his burdens increased,

Yet his resolve was not yet broken.

Centuries wore at his strength, and finally,

“She” appeared.

Led away by a lie he could no longer resist,

He disappeared before they awoke.

 

She returned at the beginning of the end,

And he assisted her in her mission,

Both puppets, pawns.

But the pawns rose against the king.

A bond transcending time and space

Cannot merely be erased.

In the final moments of that world,

She saved him.

Alone in the darkness,

She at last accepted the outcast pieces of herself,

And she cried out.

“I heard your voice.”

And he, finally, was able to fulfill the promise made so long ago.

 

Into the new world they all traveled,

A new beginning, full of light and hope.

He would finally, after centuries of waiting,

Be able to hold her in his arms.

“I’m going to meet you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm not so great with titles. But oh well, I felt like typing up some random free verse poetry to fuel my Hoperai needs. Or something like that. The bonds these characters have are just so... *cries*  
> Though they're in the tags, I didn't use the names of Fang, Vanille, Bhunivelize, or the Rose-Haired Phantom in the actual poem, but I'm hoping you were able to infer who I was referring to. Hope (no pun intended) you enjoyed it~


End file.
